battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Camp mashup
Prison Camp mashup is the 2nd mission of BF1: WWII. in this mission, the player plays as drill sargeant Brant on a mission to rescue all of his marines from the Ottoman. the player later plays as Jose for the rest of the level. this level is also the first time where a friendly faction (the british army) attacks the enemy and also the first appearence of the Royal italian army but like the base game, the Italians are allies and hate the Ottoman with a burning passion Plot Drill Sargeant brant and the marines were imprisoned by The Germans and The Ottoman. Brant is being pistol whipped by a german officer with an ottoman soldier holding a mosin nagant but just as the german officer is called to answer from Kerem Ailgil , Brant grabs a knife and stabs the officer then shoots the ottoman soldier with a Luger P08. then an alarm is sounded, brant picks up the mosin nagant from the ottoman corpse and fight his way to rescue all of his marines. however, brant is pinned against the ground by a german wielding an MP40. but brant kills the german with his mosin nagant. but then just as he about to rescue. The Ottoman empire is ambushed by british soldiers wielding Sten SMGs, Lee enfield rifles and Bren LMGs. brant rushes to get his marines as the Ottoman return fire at the British. but then Brant is ordered to wipe out an MG. after that, the player switch control with Jose who is armed with an MP40. however, The Ottoman radios the germans who come armed with MP28's, Kar98k's and MP40's. after that, brant orders jose to set up a booby trap. so jose takes the corpse of a german soldier and puts 20 grenades into the chest, just as a german soldier perpares to pick up the body, he accidentally pulls the pin, causing an explosion, which causes an army of italian soldiers Armed with Carcano rifles, M1918 SMGs and breda M37 MMGs to attack the germans and the ottoman. after wiping out the germans and the ottoman. brant tells the british and the italians how jose always fights like a man since training. but then brant is killed by an ottoman soldier armed with a cavalry sword and the mission ends with major copeman promoting jose as sargeant weapons found MP40 (used by the Germans and Marine prisoners, also the starting weapons while playing as Jose) Gewehr 98 (used by the Ottoman) PPSh-41 (used by the Ottoman) Mosin nagant (starting weapon and used by the ottoman) MP28 (used by the Germans and Ottoman forces) Sten (used by the Ottoman and British infantry) Lee Enfield (used by the British) MG42 (used by the Germans, seen as a mounted weapon only.) Bren MKII (used by the british) Luger P08 (used by the Germans, also the starting pistol) Kar98k (used by the Germans and Marine prisoners) TT33 (used as a backup weapon for the Ottoman) M1918 SMG (used by Italian soldiers, some are equipped with bayonets) Carcano M38 (used by Italian infantry, some of them are equipped with bayonets) Breda M37 (used by italian machine gunners) Friendlies British Army, Marines Enemies German army, Ottoman Empire Trivia This is the longest battle in this mission as the Ottoman empire is attacked by British infantry. The PPSh-41 in this mission has 2 different magazines: one with a 35 round magazine and one with a 71 round drum magazine. The Sten, Lee enfield and the Bren can be picked up from dead british soldiers. Jams are seen in the mission. during the battle, an ottoman soldier fires his sten at the british and gets a gun jam, he then pulls out a TT33 which can be picked up by the player. The MP28 can be found in the mission, but is used by the Waffen SS The gewehr 98 in this mission appears to be jamming on the Ottoman as the Ottoman can seen yanking the straight bolt and thumping the weapon.